


Justin Taylor

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e20 King of Babylon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music starts blaring, and Justin can feel the blood rushing through his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for adamanta, who had an icon of Justin Taylor (QaF) during the King of Babylon dance, labeled 'drama queen'.

The music starts blaring, and Justin can feel the blood rushing through his ears, spiked with the e some trick gave him. He takes a last deep breath and steps out onto stage. The crowd is wild already, and Justin can feel the hungry eyes on his body, checking out his bubble butt. Looking for Brian, he scans the crowd and finds him standing at the bar with a trick. He shrugs it off and starts swaying his hips suggestively, wiggling his butt to the music. The crowd cheers. Justin might be a drama queen, but he knows his business.


End file.
